


Deja Vu

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, MagicalSlayer Mamika, Mamika's universe, Not Really?, Pain, Post-Canon, Spoilers, my brain went there, sort of, very short fiction, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: The story continues on, with nothing changed. But something is different, isn't it?My theories on how episode 9 might've affected Mamika's "canon," in drabble form.





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProPinkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/gifts).



A cloud passed overhead, a shadow falling over her, and she stopped, blinking into the sky with a frown. A sudden, ominous feeling had seemed to make its way into her heart, like her smile had been darkened... or something like that.

Something... awful had happened. For a moment, that thought flashed through her mind, and she frowned, deeply, something she wasn't accustomed to. She felt an odd sense of deja vu - like something had happened. Like she was forgetting something important - she'd left the stove on at home, or forgotten to lock the door on her way out to school - or like... like something was supposed to happen, that hadn't.

She felt suddenly, horribly sad. The dark cloud wasn't just overhead, it was inside her. A flash of grey hair, red eyes. Someone she wanted to save. Maybe - pain? No, that wasn't right. Pain was foreign. Pain wasn't supposed to be in this picture. Of course, the thought didn't make sense.

The cloud passed, disappearing into the blue of the sky. The sun shone down once again. The feeling disappeared.

"Mamika...?" asked her friend, Melt. "What's... is something wrong?"

"Mmm," she said, shaking her head. "It's nothing."

Something seemed to forbid her to speak of it. Seemed to forbid her to remember it. But it stayed with her. It was... forbidden, in a larger sense, which was a silly thought, because of course if something was forbidding her, it was forbidden. But it jangled inside of her, a piece that didn't fit.

For the rest of her life, off-screen, off-panel (though those phrases meant nothing to her), she would sometimes have dreams of another place, another time, a place and time she should not, could not, quite remember. Dreams of warm hands, and cold steel, and more complicated things than her simple, gentle world of smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> One of re:Creators' biggest paradoxes is the thought of the characters coming from an ongoing serial. Mamika "died" in our world, but her show is probably still going on - meaning there's a "Mamika" back in her world who never came to ours. But there has to be some resonance of what happened. So I wrote this.


End file.
